


Disciplinary hearing

by Sweetdeath (CherieCherrybomb)



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieCherrybomb/pseuds/Sweetdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeler wants to put Cain in his place.</p><p>---</p><p>Ahh, so I literally stood up to 4am writing this! I don't mind too much. It's my first long fic in a while. Still just sex, because I'm terrible at writing serious plot fics.</p><p>Anyway, I wrote this for Social-construct because she's super sweet and inspired me to do so!<br/>My friend Ken who was my muse and stood up about 2 hours with me before passing out. That's okay, you still helped! LOL</p><p>What a great way to end a lousy day. Seriously, this fic made me happy to write. I hope you enjoy reading it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disciplinary hearing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asocialconstruct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/gifts).



Not many of the Fighters who first arrived on the Sleipnir liked Keeler. To them, he was just another blonde haired, blue eyed Navigator who looked better on all fours than flapping his gums.

Keeler already knew this is how most of them felt, and he didn't care. Fighters would be Fighters. They were breed raised to be violent, like dogs. Aside from Encke, Keeler had the displeasure of having to deal with most of the Fighter's temper tantrums.  
Then there was Cain. Cain was a species amongst his own. He was rude, violent, inconsiderate, abusive, ....attractive.

When the dark haired gypsy first arrived in the herd with the others, he immediately caught his eye. Something about his attitude was rather charming on its own. Keeler wanted to have a one on one session with the Fighter; teach him some manners.  
So at the first opportunity he got; Abel showing up in his office with a bruised shoulder and arm from someone obviously grasping him too hard, Keeper knew he could get Cain.  
It started off so simple. Abel was changing into a new shirt after some Navigator training, and looked oh so dazed and embarrassed when Keeler noticed the slight bruising. He brushed it off as nothing to be worried about, and Keeler merely smiled and nodded. "Just take care of yourself." 

After Abel was gone to work on his engine in another sector, Keeler used the ship's GPS to scan for Cain's location. He was in the training room, using the VR simulator; typical Fighter.  
Keeler headed to the area, ignoring the stares from the slack jawed Fighters. Yes, he was in their territory, but he didn't care. He was still of authority, and had all the right to be.

"Cain." 

The Fighter turned his head at the sound of the voice, not believing it when he saw a different blonde calling for him who wasn't Abel. "...Keeler? Sir?" – (He remembered the rank.)

Keeler nodded, approaching the Fighter, his hands folded neatly behind his back, seeming calm. Way too calm to be in Fighter territory. "I need to speak with you regarding your Navigator Abel."  
"Abel?" He wanted to groan, but stifled his feelings, pulling off the RV helmet and sighing, "End program."  
Keeler smiled, then turned to head towards the exit. "Please follow me back to my office. It will be brief."  
\---  
Once Cain reached the office, he couldn't help but to stare. He studied what the Navigator had considered 'decoration.' Just a few laptop, a cup with a few pens and pencils. One of them was pink with a cat paw for a top. He didn't get that. Everything in the room was pretty bland; gray and white for the most part. I guess like the dorms, the offices weren't allowed to be spruced up too much or else someone could complain of being too happy.

Keeler paced over to his desk, then sat on the edge, crossing one leg casually over the other. He looked like a fucking woman to Cain. All that thick blonde hair, neatly braided, and resting over one shoulder. His hands were small too... They might of been callused, but you couldn't tell with how smooth they seemed to the human eye. 

Keeler caught Cain staring and gave him a smile "Abel says he's fine, but I think he's just afraid of you. You get off on violence, like other Fighters do. But I think you're special, different... I think you put on a big act because you're scared. You're in different territory. Unfamiliar with these grounds. You just want to be top dog again. You don't want to fit in, because that'd be too simple. You'd be too similar to the other Fighters. So you pick fights, take it out on your Navigator... Rouse my poor Fighter Encke--"  
At the sound of that name, Cain's jaw tightened. He really hated that guy. How could such an annoying tool of a Fighter have someone as beautiful as Keeler to himself? ....Not that Cain noticed that Navigator was uncommonly beautiful. On a ship; where no women were anywhere on sight.  
Flaunting that fucking long hair, those pouty lips...

All Cain could do was tune him out for a bit, then nod and say, "Yes, Sir" when Keeler responded with "Understood?"  
Keeler chuckled to himself, then moved off the desk, approaching Cain. The Fighter stood completely still, dark eyes focused on the petite blonde.

"You didn't hear a word I said... What are you thinking of? Hm?" He paced around him. "Sex? Fighting? That's all you Fighters tend to crave."

Cain tensed at those words, following Keeler as he was circled.

 

"Tell me."

"Permission to speak freely, Sir?"

Keeler nodded. "Go ahead."

"All I can think of while you were speaking was taking out my cock and putting those pretty lips of yours to work." He ended the statement with a smirk.

Keeler shut his eyes for a moment, standing in front of Cain. There was at least a head of height difference between them. Cain was tall; like most Fighters, and like Encke. He was used to it, so he didn't feel intimidated by the Russian gypsy turned military. "Is that so, Cain?"

Cain nodded, wanting to reach out and grasp that pretty blonde hair. Kiss those pretty blonde lips. Bend that Navigator over on his own desk and make him cry out.

"So..." his thoughts were interrupted by Keeler speaking once more. The blonde went over to his desk, removing his jacket. "You think you can please me sexually?"

Cain's eyes widened for a moment, then he nodded, approaching the blonde "Yes, Sir." Please, he knew he could.  
Keeler gave him approval with another nod. Before he could brush his braid aside, Cain pinned him down with just one hand, pouncing like a panther. Keeler stared up at the Fighters, a faint blush across his cheeks. "My..." he responded, but couldn't help but moan; Cain's hand was traveling up his shirt, finding its way to his nipples, pinching and teasing them. The Navigator arched his back, feeling the pressure of Cain's confined cock against his thigh. "...You're already---"  
Cain growled, kissing at the blonde's neck, nipping at his jawline. Keeler felt the Fighter's hot tongue along his skin, then teeth sinking into his shoulder. "Ahh,..don't.." he moaned, "don't leave a mark..." was his only real demand. Cain made a soft grunt, licking at the fresh bite mark. It wasn't very deep. Not like the ones he left on Abel.  
"I got you, Sir..." 

Cain managed to get Keeler's shirt off, his only free hand working to open the pants, tugging them down. With a smirk, he nipped at one of Keeler's nipples, murmuring against it, "You're hard."

Keeler shuddered, wriggling his wrists within Cain's grasp. "Of course I am. And you've been aroused since I brought you in here. Isn't fucking your Navigator enough for you?"  
Cain released the blonde, needing both hands to get his own pants open and down around his ankles. "You're something else, Keeler... Sir. You drag me in here, practically begged to be fucked, and now you wanna bring up my Navi?"

Keeler sat up with the use of his now free limbs, getting the rest of his garments off. "We'll talk about him later. And remember this, I did not beg you."

"Right. Now, how about you make that pretty little mouth work a bit?" He pulled out his cock, watching Keeler's face. The blonde shifted to sit on his knees, then lowered his head, taking the cock into his hand, feeling it pulse. Cain lowered his gaze, swallowing a bit of saliva. The image was so beautiful; Keeler on his knees, Keeler's hair escaping the braid and framing his face in wisps.

Keeler's mouth was on his cock almost immediately, taking a great deal of length in. His skilled fingers were stroking the base in a painfully slow manner. Cain ran his gloved fingers through Keeler's hair, letting the pale strands fall in between the digits. "...Fuck... You're good," he admitted. 

Keeler smirked inwardly, swirling his tongue around the head, tasting the precum before he began to bob his head, eyes peering up at Cain to watch him.

Cain's cheeks flushed. Those eyes were hypnotizing. The only other person who sucked his cock and gazed at him with such compelling eyes was Deimos. And Myshonok never gave him defiance. Not like Keeler does. But he liked that. Cain liked the way the Navigator took control. It was a strange feeling, of pulling and pushing; as Fighters and Navigators always seemed to do. Keeler was pushing Cain down. Pushing him into an untouched area --

Cain made a sound indicating he was going to orgasm soon. Keeler took this opportunity to suck him off faster, lips firmed sealed around his pulsing cock. Cain even tried to give him a few warning tugs, but Keeler continued his assault. Sucking and slurping; those sounds drove the Fighter made. He looked away for a moment as he came, spilling bitter semen into the Navigator's mouth. Keeler swallowed it all, not wanting to make a mess. Then he sat up. His eyes bore into Cain's, studying his after orgasm face with a smirk.

The Fighter stepped back, pulling off his gloves with his teeth, then removing his shirt and jacket. He didn't want to trip, so he got rid of his pants and boots as well. "God fucking damn it... Shlyukha."

Keeler didn't understand the last part, because he never bothered to learn Russian, but he didn't feel like having a nick name. "I want you on your stomach, bent over my desk," he demanded.  
The Fighter began to laugh, "You're joking, right?"

"No." 

He narrowed his eyes at Keeler. "Ain't gonna happen. Ever. Sir."  
"Oh, I think it is." He moved off the desk, licking his lower lip unconsciously, "I think you want to be dominated, Cain. You put on that attitude for show, but secretly you want someone to give it to you. You're on the Sleipnir now. You aren't the same Cain here as you were on previous ship."  
He placed a hand on Cain's lower back, leaning forward to kiss the center of his back. "I won't fuck you with my cock. Don't you think there is a bit of height difference for that?" He chuckled.

Cain nervously decided to let Keeler do as he pleased, but if he felt the tip of a damn cock near his ass, superior or not, it was over!  
He grumbled, leaning over Keeler's desk, abdomen muscles tightening as he felt the blonde give his rear a firm slap. He couldn't help but to bite his lower lip, his cock twitching.  
"Oh, you liked that?"  
Fucking blonde... Cain thought to himself.

Keeler stood behind Cain, admiring the view. "No one will ever know of this. This never leaves me office, because how hard would it be for your already unpopular reputation if the others thought innocent Navi Keeler spanked you until you came?”  
Cain flushed at the comment, peering over his shoulder at the blonde with narrowed eyes. At that gaze, Keeler gave him another slap, causing him to cry out- just faint- before it was stifled once more.  
"Fuck, Navi-- I mean..Nn, Sir."  
Keeler enjoyed this so much. He continued to slap Cain's rear until it reddened, feeling as if it was vibrating to the touch. "Mm.. I like this view" he mocked, reaching around to bring his fingers to Cain's obvious erection. "Hard again? Want me to fix that?"

"D-Don't you dare fuck me..." came a soft shudder, enjoying the way Keeler handled his cock.

"I won't."

Keeler walked around the desk, opening the top drawer and pulling out a pair of hand cuffs. Cain almost got up immediately at the sight of them, but figured, even in cuffs, he could take on the Navigator. He allowed himself to be cuffed to the lamp, fixed into Keeler's desk. 

"Now" The blonde sighed, leaning down to kiss the tip of Cain's nose. The Fighter wriggled it, then blinked, wondering what was to come next. Then the Navigator walked back around the desk, out of his primary view. "I saved these for such a defiant young Fighter like yourself."  
Cain heard rustling coming from Keeler's closet, near the door, but he couldn't make out what exactly was happening. Then he smelled the sweet aroma of strawberry, followed by what was obviously the Navigator's fingers, probing at his ass.

"Hey--! No..!" Cain struggled against the fixture.

Keeler laughed, "Relax. I said I wasn't going to fuck you with my cock."  
Cain craned his neck to try to see what was happening. Keeler had something large and pink in his hand, a bottle in the other. "The strawberry lubricant heats up when you blow on it." With that, he leaned down to blow cool air against Cain's ass, making the Fighter blush as it did indeed heat up on his skin.

"S-Stop that, you..." he hissed, trying not to moan through his protests. Pleased with the reactions, Keeler pressed two fingers further into Cain's body, feeling him tense, trying to jerk away. "No..." he whimpered with futility as Keeler's fingers began to scissor him, forcing his muscles to stretch.

What a strange feeling. Cain could probably take him out... even cuffed. Even..Nn..  
The Fighter's head became clouded with pleasure, allowing Keeler's fingers to work him for a few minutes, crying out at one point when his prostate was hit with the curl of a fingertip.  
Almost as fast as Keeler began to violate him, he drew back his fingers and replaced them with something different entirely.  
The rounded tip of something was nudging into him, forcing his muscles to stretch around the diameter.  
"Wait--! What is...that.." Cain shuddered out a moan, the object pushing in further. He balled his fists, teeth gritting against the pain.  
"It's just a toy. Relax.." Keeler reached around to stroke Cain's cock in a loving manner, leaning over his shoulder to blow cool air into his ear. "Your body is taking it all in."  
Cain wanted to snap. Break the cuffs, then punch the blonde in the face and make a run for it. Though after the toy was already halfway in, he adjusted to it quickly, feeling a wave of pleasure wash over him as Keeler stroked his cock, moving the toy in and out at the same time. Is this what Abel felt when he fucked him? Abel whined like a little bitch in bed, begging for more from Cain.  
Keeler felt Cain notably relax after a while, continuing his minstrations. His brows knitted. Cain was enjoying himself too much. He released the Fighter's cock, then pressed a button at the base of the toy, causing it to vibrate loudly.  
Cain's eyes widened at these actions, saliva trickling down his mouth. "Nn,...fuck..." He shut his eyes to take in the unfamiliar pleasure, though disappointed without the attentions to his pulsing cock. When he opened his eyes once more, Keeler was standing before him, erection at hand, nudging at his lips. "Here, finish me off, then I'll help you come."  
Cain almost glared-- almost. His face was already flushed from the vibrations, barely able to veil his moans any longer. He parted his lips, allowed the blonde to push into his mouth. A hand moved into his dark hair, tugging it up. Keeler was actually bucking his hips, not bothering to hold back. It seemed as if the blonde really needed release. Cain watched his face as he fucked his mouth. It was beautiful. Keeler's eyes were shut, brows knitted, making it obvious he was enjoying himself. His lips were parted just slightly, the tip of his pink tongue visible between white teeth.

Ah, fuck. Cain thought to himself. He could really just get off on Keeler's look alone. He wished so much he could tangle his fingers into that blonde mane once more.  
He felt the blonde give his hair a hard yank, then the hot seed began to spill into the back of his throat. Keeler jerked his hips back with an honest and apologetic look, the rest of his seed trickling over Cain's chin, making him cough. 

"I...I'm sorry," he released Cain's hair, wiping at his mouth with his thumb and forefinger. "L...Let me help you finish," he almost shuddered, moving back around Cain, keeping the vibrations on as he fucked him once more with the toy.

As soon as Cain felt Keeler fist his cock once more, he came a few moments later. The toy was pulled out of him slowly, followed by the footsteps of Keeler moving away to hide the evidence of the night. Cain rested his cheek against the desk, eyes shut, heartbeat pounding loudly in his ears. He didn't even notice Keeler return, releasing him from the cuffs, fully dressed once more.

Cain forced himself to stand, head spinning. Keeler smiled at him, "I'll help." He said almost too cheerfully, gathering up Cain's uniform, then handing it to him.  
The Fighter dressed in silence, not wanting to make eye contact with Navi.  
Keeler watched from his desk, braiding his hair. Then he began working to wipe up any excess mess with some napkins from the box on his desk. 

As soon as Cain was done, he looked back at the blonde, not sure if he wanted to fuck him again or kick him in the gut.

"Oh, and Cain...." Keeler began, "Don't leave anymore marks on Abel. I don't care what you do with your Navigator, but I have a responsibility for his well-being. He is under my care, and I don't need him at his low point because of you."

Cain almost sneered, shrugging his jacket on. "Got it..."

"Dismissed."

Cain walked over to the door, glancing back at the blonde for a split second. He shook his head, deciding it was best to leave what happened in this room. That bastard Keeler had something on him, and for now, Cain would play nice.


End file.
